Cream To Vampire
by Rare Kuma
Summary: Tsukune, Moka and others get down and dirty after a certain succubus enters heat, in an odyssey featuring chapters full of lemony goodness. Hot naked monsters ahoy! Rated M for lemons. DISCONTINUED. HEAVILY EXPLICIT!
1. Sexual Healing

**Cream + Vampire**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

**Author Notes: This is my collection of Rosario + Vampire lemons, featuring such pairings like TsukunexMoka, TsukunexKurumu, TsukunexMizore, GineixRuby etc. That's right, it's a harem fic. Enjoy the creamy goodness!**

**Oh, and I've seen the first anime season and read the whole Series 1 of the manga, and what's been done of Series 2, and have yet to watch an uncensored Capu2 (hate censorship) but when I do find a torrent, I will watch it. Most likely it will only be the Newspaper Club (Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ginei, Ruby and possibly adult Yukari, no Kokoa) and a few other characters (possibly Nekonome, Ririko (snake math teacher) etc.).**

**And it's supposed to be set in Rosario + Vampire Series 2, after the Fairy Tale threat is over and done with. But since this is a light-hearted story, there will be next to no references to what happens in the story, also to avoid spoiling it for some fans.**

**Chapter 1: Sexual Healing (The Prologue)**

Monday, the start of a new school week and for the students of Youkai Academy, the start of a week they would never forget. While many Youkai Academy students were cheerful, talkative and active, one such student, 16 year old Kurumu Kurono, was an unhappy girl going into school. Not because of the task of having to go to school, she found school to be an enjoyable experience as she got to hang out with her friends, but her sexual frustration at not getting Tsukune Aono, the boy she had feelings for, was the cause for her unhappiness. How could she, the seductive succubus with the biggest breasts in Youkai Academy, fail to get Tsukune? She loved him, she really did, and she even had dreams of marrying him in the perfect ceremony...but oh it was so frustrating!

Over the months as her frustration was really building up, she had felt something build up inside of her, something that she couldn't describe. It was a faint feeling at first, but over the last few weeks it had grown into a bigger feeling, she could tell because she was frustrated and moody most of the time and last night when she went to bed, it felt like it was nearly going to explode from within her. She had tried to ignore it and go to her dreams of marrying Tsukune in order to release her inner tension, but nothing worked, and Kurumu was left an unhappy succubus in the morning. What she was going through was explained by a certain bat, Nazo Koumori, who knew quite a bit about monsters.

"Not everybody knows this, in fact it's rarely known, but the succubus race can have a phase, kind of like heat," he explained. "They send out 'sexual energy' from their bodies, and if the succubus has a mate, the succubus can unleash their sexual energy upon the lucky guy-chuu.

"But if not, it builds up until the succubus can no longer contain it, and the poor souls inside the diameter, which can cover the whole of Youkai Academy, are driven into mad, lusty, hormonal periods, leading to a lot of sexual activity. It only happens every few years, but the first time is devastating for the succubus and those around her, they'll never know what hit them-chuu~!"

One such succubus, Kurumu, was going through that phase for the first time. The sexual frustration helped too, and she walked into class hot, rubbing her thighs absentminded and casting a glance at Tsukune, who was talking to Moka Akashiya, a vampire girl who was one of the most desired in Youkai Academy. Oh that Moka really got to her sometimes, like how could she always keep Tsukune's attention when he got used as a snack for her vampire needs? Despite those minor annoyances, she considered Moka and the rest of the Newspaper Club, including Yukari, Mizore and Ginei, close friends.

Kurumu and Yukari Sendo, the child genius witch, would butt heads over the most trivial things, like their bodies, their brains etc., although Kurumu did most of the teasing, Yukari would get her own back with her magic. But she was still a friend.

She and Mizore Shirayuki, the yuki-onna ("The translation is Snow Girl-chuu,"), would argue a lot, butting heads a lot, but they could really work together and were good friends. After all, they could do some lethal tag team combos as the 'Black and White' formation, a result of training from Ginei, as they both wanted to get strong enough to defeat Inner Moka together.

Well, when it came to Ginei, the girls in the Newspaper Club were still on their toes around him. He was a pervert and would rather take photos of girls stripping rather than help work on the newspaper, plus Kurumu and Mizore were victims of his groping when he were training them. He was also part of the Newspaper Club in his first year, so his experience was a help. But still, despite his perverse behavior, he was a loyal friend.

Now, the morning class had started and as the students moved to their seats, the teacher, Shizuka Nekonome, a cat woman, tried to get everyone's attention for class.

"Now before we begin, I'm going to call the role!" she added with a cheerful meow, and began to mark off the students. While she called out the names, Moka leaned forward to Tsukune and began to feel hot, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. It was a cool day, but there was something in the air that made her feel stuffy, hot, like she needed to get something out of her system. Her heart rate began to increase, and she felt a desire for something looking at Tsukune, and it wasn't just for his blood.

"Tsukune, I feel kind of hot," Moka said meekly. Tsukune adjusted his collar when she said that, now that she mentioned it, it was getting stuffy.

"Everyone's here? Good! Today we're going to learn about...."

While she went on about the subject, Kurumu was feeling hot, and her leg started to twitch uncontrollably. The succubus squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to keep the power, the lust inside of her, but she was very uncomfortable no matter how hard she tried. She tried to adjust herself in her seat, shifting her ass to make herself feel comfortable, and her body felt jittery all over. What was happening to her?

Mizore, meanwhile, sucked on her lollipop and took note about what the teacher was saying, but despite being permanently cold as yuki-onnas normally are, she was starting to feel…_warm_. Her head felt like it was starting to heat up, and she took a look at Tsukune and felt her body start to shake. Tsukune was her long-term crush, and she'd be anywhere he was, which ended up in the Newspaper Club giving her the nickname 'Stalker Girl'. But she was starting to feel hot and heavy about him in public. It was like she was being forced to, but it was actually nice.

Kurumu however, was going crazy, she was barely able to control herself and her leg was going nuts. Her knee banged on the table several times causing her to winch in pain, and she covered her face with her hands, feeling the sweat from her forehead. Maybe she could go in sick bay after the lesson was over?

"Hey," called out a male student, "is it just me or is it getting really hot?"

"You know, it is! Is the heater on max or something?" a girl commented. Nekonome turned to the students and meowed, her cat ears twitching.

"Eh! Now that you mention it, it is getting kind of warm," she said, then wiped some sweat droplets off her forehead.

"Kind of warm? Nekonome-sensai, it's really hot!" another male student said.

"I feel like I'm heating up!" another girl cried out.

Kurumu couldn't handle it any more, she was about to lose it. Finally, she felt her sight start to fade, and she felt a major rush in her head, and she slipped out from her seat. Tsukune saw what happened, and his eyes widened in terror. His friend was going to hurt herself!

"Kurumu-chan!" cried out Tsukune quietly, and the succubus managed to take hold of the table and pull herself up, managing to stabilize herself for the time being as she dragged herself back onto her seat.

"Kurumu-chan, anything wrong?" asked Moka, and Kurumu felt her head, it was still hot.

"I feel hot, but I'm okay," Kurumu said, without any of her usual enthusiasm.

"Same here!" cried another student, who was tugging at his tie, "It feels like I'm going nuts inside!"

Mizore herself felt hot and tender, especially around her lower area. Her breath was getting heavier, and she clutched at the wrists of her heavy clothing, trying to keep herself under control. What was going through her today? This was what she felt like when she masturbated (ironic, many people would believe Kurumu was the one who masturbated, not shy, quiet Mizore), not at school.

Moka as well was going insane, her natural instincts felt for something, not blood, more than that. Something she couldn't describe, but she knew she had to have it. She gave Tsukune a long glance, and like Mizore, her breathing patterns were getting heavier and heavier. Her natural instincts were going wild for that something, she wanted it so bad, she _needed_ it.

Tsukune, hot and bothered, looked to Moka and sighed. The whole classroom felt like the heater was set to maximum and he couldn't stand it. He really couldn't wait for the end of class now.

For Kurumu however, she was at breaking point. Fantasies of Tsukune naked started to fill her mind, his chest ready for her to lay her body against, his handsome, cute face and those lips ready to ravish, and that warm personality of his. She did have fantasies of Tsukune, but now it was getting a bit too much.

Everybody continued to twitch and sweat in their seats, looking at the clock then to the nearest member of the opposite sex (although most boys tended to give looks at Moka). Only five minutes before the bell rang…

Kurumu was about to blow. She could only last about five minutes.

And the students continued to watch the clock as it slowly ticked, as if it took a lifetime.

Only one minute remaining… Moka gulped, her throat feeling so dry, even though she had drank a lot before going to school. Mizore felt sweat pour down her forehead and into her eyes, stinging as it did so. Tsukune bit his lower lip, wondering what was going on.

And Kurumu was going absolutely nuts. It was only by self-control that she even managed to keep herself calm.

Only six seconds left…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Kurumu lost it. And the sexual energy, built up over a year of lust and infatuation, expanded into the school campus. All was lost.

The bell rung at the same time. But nothing visible happened, in fact the room started to cool down. Tsukune wiped his forehead as students rose out of their seats, maybe it was just a broken heater that caused the sudden rise in temperature? He looked up and saw the students start to make their way out…then turned around and locked lips with the nearest boy/girl (depending on the genre) they could find. Tsukune's jaw dropped at the sight. _WHAT!? Classmates don't kiss straight after classes!_ Although the idea of kissing Moka was something that he wouldn't mind, even making him grin. But suddenly, he had a mental image come up in his head, of Moka in nothing but her birthday suit. To be more blunt, she was naked.

"_Tsukune," the vampire girl asked him gently with a heavy blush on her cheeks, "I hope you don't mind seeing me like this."_

_Tsukune softly smiled at Moka, his face flashing red as he scanned the beautiful soft body of Moka. "Moka-san, you're so beautiful…"_

"_Tsukune…" Moka gasped, and she put her hands on the boy's face, her soft smooth palms a cool relief to his cheeks, and laid a kiss right on the lips. Her soft lips tasted like cherry, and the young man knew it was something he could get used to as they gently smooched. Her breasts squeezed against his chest, not smothering his chest like Kurumu's would, but still squishing against it, not helped by the beautiful vampire wrapping her arms around his chest._

"_Moka-san…" Tsukune breathed as the two continued to make out, Tsukune's hand moving towards her lower region…_

Tsukune couldn't help but blush and look at Moka with gentle eyes, although common sense was screaming at him, _I just can't have fantasies about Moka-san, it's not right and it's not me!_

Kurumu gasped for breath after her explosion, and perverted thoughts filled her brain as she regained her senses. The mental images she got were nothing she had felt before…

_Kurumu giggled when she got pushed on the bed, her large bra-covered breasts being groped and squeezed by a hungry Tsukune, who was almost drooling. The boy had finally caved in, and couldn't stop his hands from going all over the succubus, touching her in places she had never been touched before. And she was enjoying it._

_Kurumu then saw Tsukune's hands leave her breasts and move towards her back, and she felt her bra strap being unclipped. She put the bra aside and the boy's eyes went wide while a blush stained his cheeks, those breasts he had been pulled into, squeezed between, smothered by were fully naked and ready for him._

"_Kurumu-chan...they're so big…" the boy moaned, and he ducked his head towards an erect nipple, ready to envelope it in his mouth. He squeezed his mouth on the nipple and began to lick, taking in the sensitive skin._

"_Oh Tsukune!" Kurumu groaned. It felt so good, being touched by this by the man she loved, "I love you!"_

"_And I love you too, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune whispered in that cute voice of his. A succubus couldn't be luckier._

Kurumu closed her eyes and smiled, starting to enjoy those perverted fantasies. Oh how she wished to be able to fuck Tsukune hard and hard, until her pussy was red and sore.

Moka blushed seeing some boys make out with girls while giving her wanting glances. She noticed the heat in the room immediately rose up, and being a vampire, she lusted for something more than blood. She wanted something else…but she didn't know what it was.

Mizore was warm all over. And she loved it. Yuki-onna were always partial to temperature changes around them, and this was no exception. Suddenly she figured as if something was influencing her hormones, but she didn't mind, she wanted more and had the incredible urge to grab Tsukune and mount him on the spot.

_Mizore pushed Tsukune on the bed and leapt at him, smothering him with kisses and hugs. Despite her cold exterior, her face was marked with a red blush on her cheeks. This was her first time, and she believed it was his too. But who couldn't resist making love to that hunk of manliness that was Tsukune Aono?_

"_Tsukune…" Mizore breathed while kissing him, and she felt Tsukune return her kisses._

"_Mizore-chan…" Tsukune hissed, tasting her minty, cool lips and loving it, then moving a hand to her chest and taking a gentle grasp at her breast._

_Mizore couldn't help but groan feeling his hard, yet delicate fingers grasp her soft flesh, "Ah, Tsukune, do that again."_

_Tsukune grasped again, then started to massage making Mizore even hotter, oh god how she wanted this._

In another room in the academy, while working with one of the Dark Lords of the school, namely the Exorcist, Ruby Toijo felt a sudden urge to unleash her sexual desires on Tsukune, the man who would treat her like the toy she was. And she couldn't wait for it.

Yukari Sendo, always horny for Moka, felt like she wanted to drive into Moka with a dildo.

Ginei Moriaka was always horny and out for girls, so he wasn't that affected really.

Kokoa Shuzen felt a wave of heat flush through her, but her elitist beliefs, believing she would only offer herself to a fellow vampire, shut down thoughts that implied to going at it with a fellow student.

Even Fanfan Wong felt hot, but didn't get any ideas for sex, as he was taught before he went to the Academy not to fall for the charms of female creatures such as succubi, Medusas, sirens etc. Instead, he was dedicated on his mission, which was to get Tsukune to join the Triad.

Shizuka Nekenome didn't know how to react. Her class had transformed into horny animals after the lesson had ended, was that how romantic the school really was behind the teachers' backs? Nekenome clapped her hands, thinking of all the love going around…then felt a sudden urge to root anything that moved. She made a meow and started rubbing her leg against the desk, hoping she'd be able to mate. It made sense to her, as cat-women acted just like real cats in heat when they were horny, and they had to be careful in case they let their hormones get the better of them.

As the students got out of class, making out with each other and getting into heated bouts of passionate activity, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were left sitting, the silence only broken when the girls all jumped at Tsukune and started kissing him. "Girls, what's the matter with you?!" he cried as he felt the soft lips of Moka, Kurumu and Mizore crash against his, by order. He was glad to have his first kiss with Moka, but the other two girls kissing him left him unable to savor the moment.

For some reason, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy day.

Kurumu, however, blushed madly, but happily. With her released succubus powers influencing everyone's sexual drives, this was going to be a great week.

"Tsukune Aono. A man blessed with good luck," Nazo commented as he flew right in front of them.

**The lemons are coming soon…very soon…lol. Oh, and Nazo will make the odd appearance to make a comment like he does in the anime.  
**


	2. Hungry For Something Else

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rosario + Vampire. If I did, it'd be a full-on harem series.**

**Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed the prologue. The lemons start now! Thanks goes to those who reviewed, put a story alert or faved. Oh, and I'd appreciate suggestions for what could happen. I like to have reviewers get into the story that way. Sorry for the late update, life got busy and stressful.**

**Chapter 2: Hungry For Something Else... (Tsukune X Outer Moka)**

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" the combined voices of Kurumu and Yukari cried as they hugged onto him and kissed anywhere they could get. They wanted the tasty human scent and taste of Tsukune Aono, and by god they were going to get it! While Moka, Mizore and Ruby followed them and tried to grasp at him, Kurumu and Yukari got the tightest hold on him, and they took advantage of that fact.

Tsukune however only wanted peace, "Girls, girls! Please calm down!" he pleaded, but they wouldn't listen. He wouldn't doubt that feeling their bodies was nice, but it was annoying that every time he tried to get peace and quiet, they'd leap up and get their claws on him. It was nearly the end of the school day, and they still hadn't stopped trying to touch him anyway they could. He swore he could have felt Kurumu grab his crotch during one of her embraces...

He was broken from his thinking by Moka, who wrapped an arm around Tsukune's neck. "Tsukune is mine!" she said a bit loudly. Even Moka herself was surprised by her sudden reaction, and she put it down to the crazy cravings she had been feeling all day. However, it was ignored as Kurumu tugged Tsukune towards her big chest.

"Tsukune is my chosen one," Kurumu said with a red face, herself affected by the sexual energy she was sending out. Then, Moka pulled him back. Kurumu pulled back, and the two girls played tug-of-war with Tsukune while Yukari hugged Moka.

"Moka-san, how could I reject a chance to touch your heavenly body!" moaned Yukari. Moka's face had grown quite red, and Yukari held her hands towards her fair breasts, giving them squeezes. Moka almost gasped, but felt the witch's small hands get pulled away.

Tsukune held Yukari back, away from harassing Moka, Yukari could pick up a peck of crimson on his cheeks though. "Yukari-chan, Moka-san shouldn't be touched like that!" Tsukune however got wrapped in another bear-crushing hug by Yukari, who rubbed her soft cheek against his cheek.

"Ah Tsukune-san, you're just as huggable as Moka-san!"

That seemed to start a chain reaction throughout the women, as they all leapt at Tsukune trying to hug him.

"He's mine!" Kurumu gasped.

"No, he's my next husband." Mizore said quietly.

"I'm his toy..." Ruby dreamily moaned. Tsukune gave her a worried look as a response, but then again it wasn't to be unexpected of the perverted masochist.

"Tsukune!" Moka said, her face deeply masked with crimson.

Tsukune closed his eyes and groaned, he really couldn't wait to get into bed tonight. As he got pulled and dragged by the girls, he found himself past a corner, and heard sounds of making out. But the source was surprising.

It was Ginei with a random light orange-haired girl, with green eyes. She looked pretty, but she was into it with the werewolf, who seemed to be really enjoying himself.

Everyone else stopped doing what they were doing, giving Gin a series of heated glares. Despite being a bit of a scumbag (or so they thought), even he managed to get girls. He had been quite the lothario, dating many girls, although Kurumu's 'sexual energy' had sent a lot of people going at it with people they would never do it with usually, so it wasn't that unusual to see the perverted Gin get laid.

Gin stopped making out with the girl, his arm still around the girl's waist, and looked at the rest, a massive grin on his face. "Hello all, you seem to be having a good time!" he happily said, giving the girl a gentle squeeze with his arm.

The girl giggled, "Stop it Gin-kun!" she said, and put her lips towards his neck, kissing it softly, "Mmm...Gin-kun..." she moaned, before Gin went back to sucking face with her.

Some of the girls had looks of disgust on their faces watching their perverted sempai go at it with a random girl, and then leapt back into the fray for Tsukune, chanting at each other as they clawed for the boy. Tsukune merely watched as Gin and his new girlfriend (but knowing his past history with girls, she'd dump him when she got sick of either his perverted behavior and when her hormones died down) disappeared from his vision, now filled with pretty girls surrounding him, their clothed assets, lips and smooth skin pressed against his...it was like a dream come true...but at the same time, a nightmare _as they just wouldn't leave him alone_. Seriously, what was up with them today?

* * *

Tsukune Aono had finally made it through the day. Ever since the first lesson, he had been groped, kissed, hugged and touched all day, by not only his 'harem' but by a few others. He had to control himself when they got really hot with him, and he knew it was only the fact that they were in school that kept him from getting his clothes ripped off and pushed onto the nearest bed by the girls. But he had to wonder, what was making the girls so feverish for him recently? They had always been hot to handle with him around, but today had been a whole new level. They were literally clawing at each other just to get a hold of him (then again it had happened before so he shouldn't have been surprised), and were making a lot more frontal moves on him.

He pulled his tie off and removed his shoes as he entered his dorm room, and collapsed on his bed. He was too tired from being grasped and kissed all over to care about anything else, and could only think of his comfortable bed as he laid down to sleep...

Moka Akashiya tried her best to keep distracted from the feelings in her body, but couldn't. Every time she tried to focus on homework, the TV, or at least something else that didn't involve Tsukune, she couldn't help but thinking about him. What had gotten into her recently? She was never like what she showed today, kissing him and squeezing him, rather she was a very shy girl, but she STILL couldn't help but think about it. Tsukune was the boy she loved, which only made it worse and not only that, she had been starting to really crave something that wasn't blood. She decided to pay Tsukune a visit, unable to control her urges anymore.

_This is something I haven't done before...walking into a boy's room..._ Moka thought as she walked out of her dorm room, giggling to herself. It was out of character for her, but she was driven by some inner desire to get Tsukune, no matter what.

"Poor vampire girl, hungering for something she doesn't know chuu~" Nazo commented before flying off yet again.

Tsukune was still on his futon, still unable to sleep. The first thing he saw after falling asleep was not what he normally dreamt. He saw Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby among a few names, and even Nekonome naked, and all looking at him with hungry eyes. He could see it all in high definition. He could see the smoothness of their skin, their amazing bodies, their bright eyes as they checked him out, their assets (especially Kurumu's), and how hungry they were when they said one word.

"Tsukune!"

The boy looked at his alarm clock, which said 23:12, and turned over so his back faced the device. He tried to put down the fantasies as a one-time thing when he first had them, but now they were coming in even when he wasn't asleep. If he drifted off into even a small daydream, he could get a mental picture of Moka naked...

"I really need to just forget about it," he sighed to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again (but not before getting a faint image of Kurumu's massive boobs staring right at him), only to hear a knock on the door. He grunted, pushing himself off the bed and groggily moving to the door. "Who could it be at this time?" the brown-haired teen muttered to himself, but he opened the door anyway...

And there stood Moka, with a massive blush on her face. Judging by her expression, it was almost if she was planning on doing something that she did and didn't want to do at the same time. "Tsukune, I'm sorry but..."

She leaned and kissed him.

Tsukune had kissed Moka earlier today, plenty of times in fact, but those times were too short as he'd feel Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari (yes, she had actually got to kiss him. She wanted Moka's lips more though) or Ruby's lips touch his before he could really savor them. Now, it was delicious. She tasted just like how he'd imagine, like cherries, and he wanted more of it. He wanted to suck on, to bite on, and to taste those pink lips until he got sick of it.

The two wrapped their arms around each other, and their tender kiss got more and more heated. Tsukune could feel her vampire fangs nip at his lips, and her soft, nice body was nice to feel. He knew he was a very lucky guy, but he had to wonder what had possessed Moka. She was never one to do something like this, and even then, the normal Outer Moka would have got too nervous.

Moka also felt Tsukune's lips and thought about how nice they were. They tasted so much like him, although he was half-vampire, he still had that delicious human scent…and taste. She nipped them with her vampire fangs, wanting to feel and taste more of those lips, and if she had to describe one word to describe it, it would be 'like an electric shock'. Only it was pleasant rather than painful.

Their sexual drives, increased by Kurumu's 'sexual energy', drove them to go even further. They got deeper and deeper into the kiss, and Moka could feel Tsukune's tongue prodding against her lips. She returned that movement, and in their passion, the two fell to the floor. After regaining their senses, the two returned to their making out, and all either could see were each other. Tsukune and Moka went onto the futon and started taking their clothes off even though they were thinking it might not be such a good idea. It was like they were both on autopilot.

Tsukune stopped when he was clad only in his underwear, and couldn't help but blush. Moka, the girl he loved, was seeing him half-naked. Tsukune looked down and saw the bump in his pants, and squeezed his eyes shut. This was so embarrassing, he didn't know what had made him do this!

Moka was in a similar situation. She had stopped when only her underwear and her undone school shirt was on her, with the rosary and its collar on her neck as always (it couldn't be removed as all knew) and her face flashed red with crimson. Being the shy type (in her Outer form at least, her Inner form would have been infuriated to think that anyone would see her naked), Moka felt shamed over the idea of even GETTING naked.

However, hormones were too much for simple sense, and Tsukune went on top of Moka, kissing what he could of her pale neck. The collar was too much of a problem for him though, tasting leather rather than Moka's beautiful skin was what usually happened. He then moved down to her collarbone, kissing it and pressing his lips down her chest…right below her bra-covered breasts. Without thinking, he pressed a hand against a supple mould.

Moka felt Tsukune kiss her upper body, and when he touched her breast, she sucked in a breath. She had been touched a few times, but they were from Yukari's small groping hands. To feel someone, especially Tsukune, touch her like this... it was shocking, but it felt _good_….

Tsukune flinched upon realizing what he had done, "I'm so sorry, Moka-san!" he said, worried.

However, Moka couldn't stay shocked forever. It felt pleasant, and she wasn't angry (it was hard to get Outer Moka angry anyway) at him. In fact, she actually enjoyed it. She returned the motion by moving her hand on Tsukune's chest, feeling his muscles. Living in Youkai Academy had done wonders for his physique.

The feeling of soft hands on his muscles gave Tsukune a bit of a shock, and he had to wonder what she thought of his body. He was never a vain guy, one to obsess over how he looked, in fact he thought he was rather average, but judging from his female friends' behavior and reactions around him, he must be doing something right.

Before he could think though, he began planting kisses on Moka's face, tracing a finger down her smooth, unblemished stomach. She was like a goddess, with such a cute kissable face, beautiful eyes, beautiful body and a wonderful personality. Moka shuddered under the kisses, even giggling behind the crimson-marked face.

"Tsukune…" she giggled, feeling his soft, ticklish lips on her face.

"Moka-san," Tsukune moaned, unable to think clearly and get a hold of himself as he continued to kiss.

Moka, feeling brave, pulled her arms out of her school shirt and dropped it onto the bed. Suddenly feeling heated, her hands went to her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall onto the floor. She would have NEVER done this under any normal circumstance, but she couldn't help herself. It was if she were in a trance…which would explain why she and the other girls couldn't help crawling all over Tsukune today…

Seeing those supple and fleshy moulds with pink nipples got Tsukune turned on even more, and he felt his organ press against his underwear quite painfully, his perverted thoughts made him want to grind his cock into Moka's sweet, pure, tight pussy… no! He couldn't think about such perverted ideas, but still, it was very hard not to think about that.

He moved a hand to one breast and gently cupped it, feeling the soft skin. He had gazed upon a woman's chest before, as being flashed by Kurumu and Mizore a few times had lessened the impact of seeing boobs for Tsukune. It was still nice, but wasn't something that took his breath away.

Tsukune's gentle hold on her sensitive breast made Moka gasp just a little, and she shut her eyes. "Ah, Tsukune!"

Tsukune suddenly eased his grip, what if Moka was upset with him? She was the shy type after all, and if the other Moka found out… he gulped, and drew his hand away from her breast. "If you don't want to, I'll stop-"

But Moka simply gave a sideway glance, her cheeks crimson with embarrassment, "It's alright, Tsukune," murmured Moka.

Tsukune could only nod, and squeezed it again. It felt plump and soft in his hands, and though he was embarrassed, he couldn't help but think it felt really nice. Without thinking it through, he pressed his mouth against the breast and kissed it, while he placed another hand on the other mould and squeezed and massaged. He kissed the left boob of Moka again, and felt the vampire squirm.

The Akashiya girl couldn't help it. She had never done this with anybody else, and she was never one to go into perverse behavior. She hated perverts quite deeply. But this was nice, very nice.

Thinking it was alright, Tsukune moved from Moka's chest, rolled off onto his back and took off his underwear to free his erect cock, which sprang out as if it were happy to get out. He then rolled back to be above Moka, placing his hands on her breasts and gently massaging them.

For the first time, Moka saw a man's penis. She had been forced to read about them during sexual education, but to see one close up, long and with a few veins, made her shiver nervously. What would it do once it was inside her? Would it hurt? She almost considered asking Tsukune to stop. She knew that his kind nature would cause him to abide, but somehow, it didn't feel right to stop it. In fact, she felt a little hot herself…Tsukune squeezing her breasts also helped too....

Tsukune continued to squeeze and massage, his mind filling with perverted thoughts as he did so. He was a teenage boy, he couldn't help it. He wanted to squeeze Moka as he rode her, driving himself deep within her…he could feel his lower region react, as if _it_ wanted to get into it, and without thinking, he moved her hands down from her beasts, tracing down her body, feeling her goddess-like soft physique, and had his hands down on her panties. The boy gulped, looking at the pink panties hiding Moka's pussy.

The attention Tsukune was giving her made the vampire squirm and moan, and she rubbed her thighs together absentminded, feeling even hotter. Then, she saw Tsukune staring at her lower region, hidden behind her panties. The boy seemed like he wanted it, but at the same time a little confused. She shifted, and spread her legs slightly apart without a word.

Tsukune moved his hand towards the fabric, and hooked two fingers on the top, his fingertips brushing against her smooth pale skin as he did so. His face flashed red and hot, he was so embarrassed over what had happened actually. He just didn't know how things should go. He looked up at Moka with warm eyes, wondering what her answer was.

Moka, her face completely red, nodded, "Do it, Tsukune…"

Hearing her, Tsukune began to pull the panties down, putting his other hand on the left side to pull them down her long legs. Moka began to swivel her body a bit to help remove the panties, and soon Tsukune had them down her smooth legs and at her feet. He pulled them off and threw them away, then gave a glance at Moka's sweet, sweet pussy. There were no hairs, completely clean shaven, and it looked tight and ripe. He moved a little finger, pressing against it to check it out

The vampire blushed and had to swallow, totally shy about something like this. She braced herself for Tsukune, and gasped when she felt a finger. She then gasped a little more when she felt it rub against her. "Ah!"

Swallowing as he began to play around with Moka's pussy, Tsukune accidently rubbed against her thigh with his free hand, only making it more sensational for Moka. But both were inexperienced and naïve, and Tsukune had only _heard_ about how rubbing the vagina relaxes a woman before sex. Plus he just wasn't into that kind of stuff either, unlike someone like Gin.

The vampire continued to watch as Tsukune rubbed her pussy with one finger, obviously too shy to go in for more. Meanwhile, Moka shivered slightly under the pressure, and gulped, feeling her hot face heat up even more.

However, Tsukune didn't know how to really get Moka off, and so he moved his finger off and grabbed hold of his erect cock, positioning it at Moka's entrance. His and Moka's deep breathing were the only sounds heard in the dorm while they prepared for it.

"I'm ready Tsukune," the shy vampire murmured. Tsukune nodded at her reply, and very, very shyly and awkwardly, moved so he could penetrate Moka.

"I'm going in now, Moka-san," Tsukune shyly said as he pressed his cock against Moka's pussy, feeling the entrance.

However, it seemed one bat wanted to ruin their fun. "I don't think we should be seeing this!" Nazo yelled as he flew up in front of them, but Tsukune, a bit bothered by the bat, simply shoved him away out of the window. Then, he got back into the action.

"Ah, Tsukune," groaned Moka while her pussy was about to be entered into. She knew it was going to hurt, but hopefully it would be alright.

However, just as she was going to finally do it, Moka immediately felt the Inner Moka trying to tell her something, and in her head she saw the white haired, mature vampire with red, slit-eyed pupils staring at her with disgust written all over her regal face. Normally the rosary would glow to show that she wanted to talk, but it seemed the Inner Moka didn't want Tsukune to get any idea that she was watching.

"What are you doing?" the Inner Moka shouted inside Moka's head, "How dare you offer yourself to _him_! He may be powerful, but in the end he's still human!"

And as she said that, Inner Moka turned her back to Outer Moka's vision to cover a blush staining her cheeks red. She _did_ like Tsukune, and the boy had gained her love, but a vampire never revealed who she loved. The object of affection had to come to her, unless she made subtle advances. She would never advance on Tsukune like that slut succubus called Kurumu did. Snapping out of it, she twisted her head slightly so an eye was facing the Outer Moka.

"I'll continue watching as you lower yourself to their standards," Inner Moka said coldly, trying to save her pride. Then Moka snapped back to what was going on now. Tsukune was going inside her, ready to 'pop her cherry' as they called it.

Tsukune could feel himself entering inside her, and could feel her pussy lips and inner walls clutch against him as he moved in. Feeling a barrier, he did what he remembered Gin telling him if he ever had sex with a woman. He made a quick, sudden thrust to break the hymen.

Tsukune felt himself breaking her barrier, and heard Moka wince in pain. Seeing her distress, he moved his body closer to his, and tilted his head so he could whisper into Moka's ear. "Are you alright, Moka-san?"

It still felt very painful with her hymen just broken, taking it when she was dry was even worse. But her vampire powers even sealed, Tsukune's words and his whole caring nature already began to make it feel better. "I'm fine…Tsukune…" she moaned. She then felt teeth gently nibble her earlobe, it didn't hurt but it made a light gasp escape from her lips. "Tsukune…"

Feeling her soft lobe as he nibbled, Tsukune stopped and moved his mouth so he could whisper further. "Moka-san…may I?"

Understanding what he was implying, she answered. "Tsukune…do it…"

Hearing her permission, he began to move inside her. He placed his hands on the futon to support himself as he moved in a sloppy matter. It _was_ their first time, after all. He slowly held Moka's smooth breast and gently groped it, hoping it would provide some pleasure to the beautiful girl as he tried to give it to her.

Moka felt his cock move back and forth inside her, her inner walls tight against him as he moved and twisted, trying to make it feel good for the both of them. Although he was going a bit slowly at first, to make sure they were comfortable before going ahead with faster movements, he slowly started to pick up speed. It was sloppy, it was rough, and it was unappealing. Tsukune tried his best, but he had no sense of rhythm and direction in sex, and despite the nice sensation, he couldn't help but feel robbed, for both himself and Moka. _This_ was what sex felt like? No wonder he wasn't really into it.

But it was even worse for Moka. Being the one who took it in was hard enough, but because she was a virgin, and Tsukune was bad at it, it hurt…_bad_. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep her legs at least slightly parted as the pain in her lower region continued on, and she gripped onto him, her nails digging into Tsukune's back. "Tsukune!" she moaned.

Tsukune kept on trying his best, moving his hips slowly to try and keep it good for her, but slowly he started to feel something build up inside his lower region. He continued to keep his rhythm, doing quite well at that, but it just wasn't working for the both of them. He felt Moka tighten her grip on his back, which made him wince a bit, but his lower region got tighter.

Moka also felt herself feel a bit comfortable despite the pain, and felt herself get a little tighter with Tsukune. However, that was what set the teen off.

"Urgh!" with that, Tsukune couldn't contain it and let off inside the vampire, filling her with his seed. Although it felt very pleasant to cum, he couldn't help but feel bad about screwing Moka out of a pleasant first time.

She felt the hot cum shoot inside her pussy, and she couldn't help herself. She groaned a bit as her body reacted, feeling some juices mix in with the sperm as Tsukune groaned. Her arms fell to the bed, and she closed her eyes while breathing heavily. She felt something come out, and knew it was Tsukune withdrawing.

He took his cock out from inside her, and fell next to her, putting his arms around her just to make her feel better. Her soft, smooth skin was pleasant, but he felt guilty about the whole sex. "Moka-san…I'm sorry."

Moka moved so her emerald eyes were staring into his brown eyes, "What do you mean, Tsukune?" she asked him.

"I…I screwed up," he said. But he was surprised to see Moka giggle and huddle next to him.

"It's alright, Tsukune," she said. Even though it had been not what she expected, at least her first time was with Tsukune. That was the main positive in this very different experience. Tsukune simply smiled, and also got a bit closer to Moka, glad he had the perfect girl next to him.

Snuggled up close to each other, both Tsukune and Moka felt extremely happy to be with each other. However, Moka felt a little hungry, and looked up at Tsukune's face. She was sure he wouldn't mind her feeding.

"Tsukune…" she began.

"Moka-san…" he moaned dreamily, staring into her beautiful green eyes.

Their stare broke when Moka closed her eyes apologetically, "I'm sorry!" she cried as she sank her fangs into his throat, drinking his amazing, tasty human blood. "Kapuchuuuuu~!"

Poor Tsukune's eyes widened as the pain set in, "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he screamed, more from shock then pain, since it didn't hurt much now that he was used to it.

"Sorry!" apologized Moka energetically. But then, Nazo flew out of the window and in front of them again.

"Ah, now things will be getting hotter now, I guarantee-chuu~!"

**Decided it would be best if I opened with a TsuOuter Moka lemon, and made it a little more realistic. Don't worry; the other main girls won't be rejected. Sorry for the extremely late update, I promise it won't happen again.**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 3: Cute As Curves**

The feeling that something was going to happen never faded in Tsukune's gut, and he shot a glance to where he thought Kurumu was. "Kurumu-chan, what are…?"

His eyes caught her in the process of taking off her bra to reveal her breasts, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsukune's jaw dropped as the now-free breasts bounced and shook, as if they were happy to be released from the clutches of the bra. Instantly, he was thinking up fantasies of what to do to those gorgeous moulds…watching her place his dick in between the tits while she grinded the moulds against his rod, while sucking on the cock's head…curse succubus heat and its effects on hormones...

"Tsukune…make me yours…" said the succubus, sounding as cute as she could be. Her body was hot, the sweat coming down as she breathed in and out, ready to devour that body and give him the best pleasure a succubus could give.

Watching her enormous breasts heave up and down with her heated breathing made Tsukune's jaw drop even further, nearly unhinged, while his eyes practically popped out of his head. He should have expected Kurumu, being a succubus and all, to do something like this eventually. But he wasn't going to fall for it…or would he?

**END PREVIEW**


	3. Cute As Curves

**anDISCLAIMER: I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

**Author Notes: Well, here it is, where the real fun starts. I've always been a Kurumu fan, so it's gonna be sexy. Also fixed a little error with the previous chapter, thanks goes to josh (can't remember your full username lol) for noticing.**

**Chapter 3: Cute As Curves (Tsukune X Kurumu)**

**

* * *

**

The day started out as normal...oh what the hell, the second Tsukune stepped out, he was already being covered in his harem.

"Tsukune, Tsukune!" they groaned, wanting him so badly. They grounded against him, and Tsukune felt their soft lips, soft bodies and nice assets pressed against him, wishing he could be just left alone...with Moka. The two had sex for the first time last night, and while it wasn't comfortable being their first time, it was pleasant enough just to be in each other's company. Plus, he didn't need to worry about pregnancy. In the morning, Moka had gone to the nurse to get a morning-after pill.

"Girls-!" he tried to call for some sanity, but they'd just keep going at him, trying to get some Tsukune. As they walked to school, they'd still keep on trying to touch him. The vampire, succubus, yuki-onna and two witches just wouldn't stop. Everyone who saw Tsukune was filled with jealousy seeing him surrounded with the top girls, even more so then they usually were.

But one succubus, whose heat phase was the cause of all this, looked upon Tsukune with love and hurt in her eyes. She wished, just for one day, he'd pay more attention to her then he did with Moka. She did get that day...but he was in a trance thanks to her Charm, and she knew deep down he had no idea what was going on. Nor did he remember. But she did.

Her brief hurt faded away slightly as she focused on Tsukune, but her succubus heat was already giving her ideas on what she could do to finally get Tsukune...she wasn't going to resist this time. She was definitely going to pleasure him like a real succubus would.

Tsukune however, decided to try and find a solution to this. "Girls," he muttered meekly, but his pleas fell on deaf ears, and he shut his eyes, "girls, please listen!" he shouted.

They all stopped, still hanging on to his limbs, shocked at their love's call. They watched him with lust-filled eyes, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "What is it Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Could we just...talk about things?" he said, giving each girl nervous smiles, "After all, you've been a little more...forward than usual."

"But Tsukune, we want you and this is our way of showing you," countered Mizore, who was holding onto one of Tsukune's arm. To her she felt as if she could be more forward to Tsukune, and not care about a thing.

Moka thought differently, "But Mizore-chan, maybe Tsukune's right. We've been very strange when it comes to..." Moka paused to blush, "...certain emotions, and I don't know what's happened to us!"

"I don't care!" Yukari shifted herself so she could touch both Tsukune and Moka, "This is great!"

Kurumu pulled Yukari away, "Get off my chosen one!" she told Yukari, but the witch frowned.

"I don't see how you could gain his love with that big mouth of yours!" Yukari's reply ticked Kurumu off, and they both stared daggers at each other.

"Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, don't fight!" Tsukune put himself in between the two girls, but all that managed to do was cause both of them to latch onto him again, followed by the other girls. "Just wait until class!" he pleaded, but he had to endure this until they got into their clubroom....

* * *

The Newspaper Club, sans their leader Gin (who was obviously going at it with yet another girl), were sat in the working room, all trying to resist their inner urges just for a few minutes while they talked over what was going on. After much discussion, and Kurumu telling them what had happened to her, they finally came to a conclusion.

"So let me get this straight... Kurumu-chan is now in a 'heat' phase, where she sends out 'sexual energy'?" asked Tsukune.

"Correct!" Yukari chanted excitedly. "Succubi normally have sessions where their sexual desires increase, and that's normally taken care of thanks to that succubus' chosen one. But since Kurumu has not got her chosen one yet..." she got a glare from Kurumu as a result, the succubus nuzzling against Tsukune just to show the witch her chosen one. Tsukune was a little taken aback by that sudden advance, but he tried to listen to Yukari, "she has released her sexual energy involuntarily, and now we all want each other! Isn't that fun!?"

While Mizore didn't seem to be affected by that piece of news, Kurumu and Ruby smiled at Tsukune, their chances of getting Tsukune increased. Moka's eyes widened though, as a blush came to her cheeks.

"So...Yukari-chan...that's why we're finding it harder to suppress our feelings for Tsukune..."

The witch jumped off her chair and onto Moka, hugging her tight, "Yep! Ah, I can't wait to finally get you and Tsukune-san together in a bed, with me in the middle! I'm the meat in the delicious, meaty sandwich with your soft, supple body and Tsukune's manly manhood!" she moved her head on Moka's chest as she said that, smiling widely at her erotic dreams and thoughts.

Everyone reacted to that, even Mizore's eyes widened when she heard that. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu had the loudest reactions of course.

"You can't do that, Yukari-chan! You're only 13!" retorted both Tsukune and Moka, shocked that a girl her age would think of such a thing.

"I won't let you touch Tsukune like that!" howled Kurumu, who shook her fist at Yukari. Yukari stuck her tongue out at the succubus.

"You wish!"

Seeing another fight about to start, Tsukune waved his hands, "This shouldn't end in violence," the poor boy said. The two girls simply stopped, and gave him a look that Tsukune knew was going to be a curse for him. They both jumped on him, and hugged him.

"I shouldn't fight against that cow when I've got you to hug, Tsukune!" cheered Yukari.

"And I shouldn't fight with that flat-chested girl when you're the one, Tsukune!" Kurumu said.

The others got in and started hugging him as well, "Get off, he's my new husband," said Mizore.

Moka held back, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Tsukune. That guy was going to have such a troublesome time ahead of him....

* * *

Eventually the lunch break started, and Tsukune got a tray and sat down to eat. But when he looked up, he saw the rest of the harem looking at him with their lunches already eaten, smiles on their faces. He groaned and let his head fall, placing his palms on his face for support. He wished they'd stop it, just once. He was already sick of this.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" murmured Mizore, and Tsukune looked up at her from behind his hands. While she was a cute girl, especially when she had that sweet smile on her face, he really wasn't willing to endure more of this.

"I'm just tired Mizore-chan," he said quietly. Mizore eyed him, but nodded, gazing at him with her blue eyes.

"Alright then."

Kurumu continued to look at the cute boy, the one she had chosen. If he would only notice her, just once...her sexual energy continued to flow out and affecting everyone, and hoped that maybe, just maybe, Tsukune would be more open to her as a result. But it was becoming too much...sooner or later she'd have to take him somewhere and offer herself to him....

She just couldn't bear with it, and as if she were in a trance, she ran up to Tsukune, took his hand and pulled him up, running away with him in tow when he stood up.

"Kurumu-chan, what are you doing?" all the girls chanted, and Tsukune was the most surprised. He stared at her, unable to overpower her because she was a friend, despite her taking him away. Tsukune was helpless as Kurumu took him away, and the two went deep into the forest, Kurumu crossing her fingers that she had lost the other girls.

When the succubus went far enough into the forest, she stopped and let Tsukune regain his wits as she leaned near a tree. "Phew! I feel...I feel..." she groaned as she started to take off her clothes, pulling off her shoes and her upper body clothing, leaving her in only a white bra.

As Tsukune recovered, the feeling that something was going to happen never faded in Tsukune's gut, and he shot a glance to where he thought Kurumu was. "Kurumu-chan, what are…?"

His eyes caught her in the process of taking off her bra to reveal her breasts, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KURUMU-CHAN?" Tsukune's jaw dropped as the now-free breasts bounced and shook, as if they were happy to be released from the clutches of the bra. Instantly, he was thinking up fantasies of what to do to those gorgeous moulds…watching her place his dick in between the tits while she grinded the moulds against his rod, while sucking on the cock's head…curse succubus heat and its effects on hormones...

"Tsukune…make me yours…" said the succubus, sounding as cute as she could be. Her body was hot, the sweat coming down as she breathed in and out, ready to devour that body and give him the best pleasure a succubus could give.

Watching her enormous breasts heave up and down with her heated breathing made Tsukune's jaw drop even further, nearly unhinged, while his eyes practically popped out of their sockets. He should have expected Kurumu, being a succubus and all, to do something like this eventually. But he wasn't going to fall for it…or would he?

As if he were unable to control himself, Tsukune stepped towards the supple moulds. It wouldn't be _that_ bad, right? All he'd do is just cop a feel, then call it a day....

But what about Moka? The idea of breaking her heart like that would make him feel like shit, after their special first time. He had always tried to build a wall against Kurumu's charms, but now it was falling down, not brick-by-brick, but being smashed by a ball of lust.

A sigh escaped his throat and he hung his head low, "Kurumu-chan..." but he was distracted from his thoughts by the succubus, who placed her slender hands on his shoulders, gazing at him with her lavender eyes.

"Tsukune..." she gasped, and she leaned her head towards him. Unable to control herself, Kurumu didn't know if the boy would reject or take her in. As she had made clear many times, she hoped for the latter.

Unknown to her, the boy was being quite conflicted. Could he get away with it, just this once? Maybe he should resist it. Resist it, resist it...but he took one glance of her well-endowed chest and he broke. He could feel his hard-on straining against the cloth of his pants, just dying to get out of there. He shook his head, his nose bleeding like a fountain, "What is going on here? Is this your heat? Please explain, Kurumu-chan!"

Kurumu gave him another lost look, and smiled gently, "Just let me explain..."

"That's what I just asked you!" he replied, quite panicked, "Ever since yesterday everyone's been acting really out of the ordinary and it's-" but he was shut off by Kurumu, who placed a finger to his lips.

"Ssh," her voice whistled into his ear gently, like a wind chime. She then stepped back a bit, "It's...well, you're right...it is part of my succubus heat," she began, with Tsukune simply listening, "I've built it up so much that I can't handle it..." and with that, she groped his hard dick, making it throb further.

"Guh!" the human groaned upon that sudden sensation, and felt his crotch area get even tighter, "Kurumu-chan...!"

Her hands moved like clockwork, unbuckling the boy's pants at first, then unbuttoning his upper clothing till she could take it off and gaze upon his physique. She had to admit that although he appeared to be soft and average at first, he had grown into a fine looking specimen thanks to all the adventures he's had, with a few scars here and there as well. There was also an X scar worth mentioning as well.

Tsukune, meanwhile, blushed with embarrassment seeing that Kurumu had stripped him down, to nothing but the pants pooled around his clothed feet and the underwear he was wearing. What the hell was Kurumu thinking? Then again, that 'succubus heat' she was talking about was really making him feel different about all this. Kurumu was quite cute herself, and he had a few fantasies about her in his Moka-dominated dreams as well.

Without putting much thought to it, Kurumu stripped herself completely, so Tsukune could drink in her gorgeous body. She was there, completely bare and covered in no clothing at all. When the object of her desires snapped out of it, he'd see it....

And when Tsukune looked up, he felt as if his eyes had dropped, and he had to pick them back up again. Kurumu was naked. Butt naked in front of him. Her breasts were peaking, erect by the succubus' growing heat, and while one of the smaller girls out of her age group, had a curvy frame and a great ass to go with it too. Then again, he shouldn't have expected anything bad, with her being a succubus and all.

"K-K-K-Kurumu-c-c-chan, you're n-n-naked," stammered the extremely embarrassed and shocked Tsukune, shaking his head. His dick was really erect now, as fantasies of him pinning her to the wall and thrusting in and out of her grew in his mind...but then he saw Kurumu step back. She looked at him as if she were inviting him, and without even thinking straight, Tsukune followed.

The succubus scanned him, and smiled widely, "You'll have to take off the rest, Tsukune~!" she said cutely, making herself sound as irresistible as she could. A familiar bat came up, without either two noticing him, and smiled.

"Tsukune, a boy blessed with good luck," he informed as he flew away.

Tsukune looked down, and then turned his head back to Kurumu, "But, but..."

"Please do it..." she breathed, and Tsukune couldn't help it after that. He pulled off his clothing, now also butt naked and with red cheeks, looked at Kurumu. She could notice some scars, mementos of his struggles in Youkai Academy.

"So...what do you want me to do?" he asked her, and looked at her cute face. She smiled at him, all while letting her hand drift towards his erect member....

As she got closer, she let Tsukune at ease, "Hmm, just relax," she said hotly. She couldn't believe her luck, she now had Tsukune in her grasp! If this had been over a year ago, she would have made him into just another mindless slave, as succubi did with their 'Chosen One', yet, she actually wanted him to simply enjoy this mind-blowing pleasure. Then, she wrapped her fingers against his organ.

"Relax-EH!?" the sudden fingers around his dick made him stiffen and shut his eyes, and while he had sex before, Moka had not given him anything resembling a handjob. Hell, going inside Moka's virgin pussy was the only sexual contact he had before. He heard giggling, and opened his eyes up to see Kurumu. She slowly, and teasingly, began to rub the cock in a steady rhythm while smiling at him.

"Yep, relax~," and with that she kissed him again, their lips crashing against each other. She had to admit that Tsukune tasted really nice. But for the human teen, although he felt like a real jerk for all of this, he couldn't help himself. It was nigh-impossible to fight the temptation.

"You could feel both sorry and jealous for him at the same time-chuu~!" commented Nazo as he flew past.

Meanwhile, Kurumu continued to jerk him off, and let her fingers work their magic on the boy, rubbing his manhood gently, then she'd speed up and give wider strokes. Tsukune groaned, a stilted groan hissing from his clenched teeth as Kurumu kept on going, and he was about to say something else when the succubus got down to her knees. What was she thinking? _Oh no, don't tell me she's going to..._

She looked up at him with a big blush on her face, and before he could react, she opened her mouth and wrapped her soft lips around the tip of his erect cock. Tsukune's face twisted in shock upon this sudden action from his friend, and he looked up to the sky to try and take his mind off what was happening. What was Kurumu thinking, giving him a blowjob?!

Then again he couldn't say it was totally out of character for her, she was very forward with him after all. Pressing her boobs in front of his chest...that was definitely forward. With a grunt, he reluctantly pressed his hands against her electric blue hair, feeling the smooth, brushed strands through his fingers as the pleasure coursed through his lower region.

Meanwhile, the succubus continued to suck Tsukune's dick slowly, rhythmically and gently, allowing her lips to stretch out and her throat to get used to it. She closed her eyes, taking in the taste of Tsukune's cock and listening to his grunts. It was obvious he never got head before in his life. All his tension left his body, as the boy let Kurumu have her way with him.

She continued to suck, taking in his taste and flavor. He tasted nice, and while she was inexperienced in this form of pleasuring, she would do the best she could. After all, she was a succubus driven by her heat. Kurumu used her tongue expertly, flapping it onto his underside, massaging and rolling it around the head, all while her lips did the massaging.

Tsukune's jaw looked as if it could drop out any minute now. He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him, and it seemed she was serious about this. It felt a little weird…it felt really good just to relax and let his friend do all the work, relax the tension from his body…he could almost feel his knees buckle underneath, ready to give in and wait till he climaxed inside her mouth….

Feeling Tsukune beginning to relax, Kurumu continued to bob her head back and forth, her neck tilting to allow her head extra room to go deeper, deeper so both her and Tsukune would gain such pleasure from this. All the while, her fingers moved to her pussy, and with a moan she began touching herself. First her touches were soft to the delicate walls, but she soon jabbed her finger inside and felt a wave of euphoria hit her. Widening her eyes, the succubus drove her finger into herself while her head was busy dealing with Tsukune's cock.

The fellatio Kurumu was performing felt so good, so warm and enjoyable to the human boy, that his body began to get heavier and heavier. The oral treatment he received was actually really relaxing, but before his body could relax any further, he suddenly felt teeth grind against his delicate cock. "Yow!"

A slip of Kurumu's tongue had caused her teeth to scratch against the manhood, and with a gasp she pulled back, withdrawing her fingers from her wet pussy as she took in deep breaths. It was her first blowjob after all, and a succubus had to start somewhere. "I'm sorry Tsukune," she said sincerely, "does it hurt?"

The pain had subsided for Tsukune, who settled for gently massaging his throbbing manhood. Masturbation was never really his thing…alright, he had tried it a few times, but before the heat, it was never his thing. This time, it was to try and keep it erect. While Kurumu's teeth didn't really harm it, it still stung badly.

With a glint in her eye, Kurumu moved right next to Tsukune, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her slender hands on his chest. Among the scars, she had to admit that Youkai Academy had done wonders for his physique. She could still remember that flabby, cute guy who freaked out about this school being filled with monsters, and now before her laid a manly man, in her eyes at least. Too bad she had to share that view with the others…as much as she loved them, she didn't want to lose Tsukune either.

But now was not the time to think about it, and with a gentle squeeze to alert Tsukune, Kurumu began to rub her hands on his chest. This time, she didn't feel him resisting, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying her touch.

And he was. Tsukune let a smile crawl to his lips and he did feel his body relax, tempted to just give in and let the girl have her way with him. His hormones seemed to agree as well, and his cock throbbed a bit, despite a twinge of pain coming from the previous incident. Sex...the word repeated in his mind. His body sought out pleasure, relief from constantly working and fighting…he actually wanted sex, fuck, intercourse, right inside Kurumu. Tsukune couldn't help but feel he wanted to just fuck Kurumu and pour into her. Would she be tight? Would she be loose? Would he feel like shit after the intercourse was over and done with?

"Kurumu-chan, can I a-ask you a question?" mumbled Tsukune, barely able to seek the words out from his scrambled, pleasure-seeking mind. While the attention she was giving him sure made him feel good, he had to admit he kind of missed getting the blowjob from her.

Drawing her hands away from Tsukune's body, Kurumu also moved a hand through her hair, "Yeah, what is it?" she asked him with a warm smile.

With a sigh, Tsukune turned his sight to her. Kurumu was cute, and a good friend too when he thought about it, despite her many attempts and continuing to seduce him into becoming her lover. "Well…I don't know how to make you girls feel good," he told her, blushing a bit from embarrassment and pride from last night with Moka. While he would be grateful forever for being Moka's first, and for her to be his first, he knew it was bad because of him. He was the one in charge, and he managed to screw it up.

But Kurumu seemed delighted to hear such a question come out, "Ya-hoo, glad you asked!" exclaimed the girl, barely able to contain her excitement at getting pleasure from Tsukune. She kicked herself off the ground and landed on her back, while she spread her long, creamy, smooth legs out and showed Tsukune her pink, semi-wet pussy. "Turn around…" she said a little hotly, blushing at such a thought of Tsukune pleasing her…albeit with her help.

"Eh, Kurumu…CHAN?!" Tsukune's mouth went wide at the sight of the succubus spreading her legs, showing her pink to him already. While a sexy sight for sure which made him even more eager to go out there and bang Kurumu all day long, he managed to keep control of himself. _Not yet…not yet…._

Kurumu gave him a shy nod, and moved her hands from her knees and to her pussy, her face blushing and her body heaving up and down. This was her dream come true! Well, her dream involved fancy romance, her in a maid's outfit and a nice, big double bed. But she'd do that some other time. "This is how we girls get off…" she lifted an index finger to show Tsukune, then gave a sudden poke inside herself, driving it into her pink haven below. She could see his eyes widen, and she gave him a cute wink before she let out a moan.

"Ah!" she moaned, and Tsukune took note of this turn immediately. Girls enjoyed being poked around in the pussy, but not too hard. He wasn't sure what it was like to be a girl, but he wasn't going to do anything that felt like shoving a baseball bat handle up inside. He cared about them way too much. He nervously took a few steps, also blushing.

"So, Kurumu-chan, could you please take out your finger?" asked Tsukune gently. Kurumu nodded her head and smiled at him, removing her finger to reveal it had some liquid in it. While only a bit, since she hadn't got off, she might end up giving Tsukune a full coating.

It was to her surprise that Tsukune himself got down to his knees, staring at the pink making up Kurumu's lower region. Just like Moka's, it was clean-shaven and well taken care of. Well, this was it. Time to really learn how to pleasure a woman, as he should learn for the next time with Moka or any of the other girls, should they take him and try to root him there. The human teen decided that he'd use his index finger for this one, just like Kurumu showed him, and he took it out, directing it to the succubus' pussy.

"I'm going in," he told her, making her excited. When was he going to try it out?

She wouldn't have to wait long at all before Tsukune eased his way inside her. He gently pried inside the warm innards, feeling her walls and gently easing through. A stifled moan came out from her, and he was about to pull out from her when he heard her speak. "No…just keep moving it," she told him, "go up and down, up and down over and over again."

Like Kurumu said, Tsukune began to move his finger inside her. While dull at first, he began to twitch his fingertips while inside, thinking it would help while his finger thrusts got a little faster and straight. "Like this?"

Her red face was what gave it away, "Yeah…" but before she could get her bearings, Tsukune moved his finger inside her once more, taking in how soft, how warm this little haven was. While it was nice to feel, judging by Kurumu's reactions he was doing something right. "Go faster!" her sudden call snapped into his mind, and Tsukune followed by jabbing back, then forth faster than before. Kurumu squealed in pleasure, "Ah!"

"How does it feel, Kurumu-chan?" the gentle tone of Tsukune's voice never faded, only deepening the blush on Kurumu's face. He was so gentle and kind, and wouldn't hurt a fly. That was Tsukune the way she liked him.

Kurumu tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, her cheeks flushed with so much red. "Great, great, uhhh," the girl moaned, feeling something build up inside her…no, she'd show him what really got him off. Her breaths began to get deeper and deeper from each pleasant dig into her, her toes curled and straightened from such pleasure. For a rookie, he was really something!

Feeling brave enough to go further, and feeling Kurumu wouldn't mind, he straightened another finger and pressed it inside her. The two fingers went deeper and deeper, trying to get down and give Kurumu pleasure.

Pleasure wasn't enough to describe it. Kurumu let out a pleased whine, and balled her hands into fists, "Aaaah…" was all the succubus could mumble. Tsukune was really good at this it seemed. "Tsukune…put your mouth to it…."

Tsukune suddenly stopped at that, and looked at the girl with widened eyes. "My mouth?!" he cried out. Kurumu gave him a nod, unable to contain her blush of excitement.

"Think of it as the reverse to a blowjob, only this time it's my pussy you're putting it to," Kurumu tried to explain through jitters. With his fingers still inside, Tsukune could only give a nervous nod at her, and moved slightly towards her, obviously ashamed with all this. He got down to his slightly jittery knees, and kept his eyes on her curvy waist and gorgeous breasts. Kurumu was always cute in the girl-next-door kind of way to Tsukune, yet now that he had really seen her in the flesh, she was pretty damn fuckable.

"Err, well, alright Kurumu-chan," and so he lowered down to the walls of her pussy. Tsukune kept his eyes on the fleshy lower region and with a little shudder, began to move his lips down to her pink. His mouth came in contact with the sugary paradise walls for all he could do was taste then and flip his tongue on them. While he really didn't want to do it, thinking it was going to taste putrid, he thought it would make Kurumu feel as good as he did. In short, he was returning the favor.

Her walls tasted sweet. Almost like sugar. Tsukune let the taste linger on his tongue and continued to lick her out, searching out for the hole inside.

Kurumu just shuddered in pleasure, and let out a meek breath. "Yeah…that's it…you're doing good…" she moaned, not expecting Tsukune to be like this. He was obviously not in his comfort zone, but at least he seemed to be getting the hang of it.

He didn't say a word as he continued to lick her out. His hands drifted down towards her smooth thighs, and as if it were instinct, began gently rubbing the soft skin. She really did feel good to hold. Her little shudders and moans were like music to his ears, and so he carried on, actually getting a little deeper with his oral contact.

"Ah…sssweet~" she hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes half-closed. Why was he so good at this? Was he meant for this? "It'll feel much better if you move your finger in there…."

Tsukune would have replied if he could, but his mouth was full of her pink to reply. But with a slight nod, he jerked his index and began to rotate it and twirl it about inside. He heard a shout of pleasure from the girl and seeing this as a good sign, continued. He was really enjoying her taste now, and didn't want to think too much about it.

Meanwhile, Kurumu nearly wrapped her legs around Tsukune's head at that moment, and had to use her hands to keep from falling on the floor with pleasure. Barely able to stop herself from falling back from sheer pleasure, her thighs were almost about to start squeezing his head. She had to keep herself back just from letting them sandwich his head hard. Her mother had told her stories on how succubi accidently dislocated the jaws of their Chosen Ones from sheer pleasure after all.

To her, it was more like she had to hold in a sudden surge, or else it would explode right in the boy's face.

He just continued licking, if so slightly worried that Kurumu might squeeze him to death with her thighs. He had been smothered by her warm, supple and very round breasts so much that he wasn't that afraid.

Now he was going deeper and deeper using his tongue. He could feel her juices on his tongue and kept going, enjoying the taste. His already erected member swelled further and further, deeply aroused now and waiting to make its big dip. But then his hard dick made a sudden jerk, taking aback the still-inexperienced Tsukune, who suddenly stretched his finger into Kurumu.

Taken by the untended deep thrust, Kurumu howled, bit her lip and felt herself be unable to hold it in anymore. With a gasp of pleasure, she came and let her sweet honey drool out of her walls, enough to lubricate and slicken her walls up real good.

And the taste was enough to make Tsukune suddenly recoil. Once the young, lucky teenager had got his head around the situation though, he saw a very pleasing sight in front of him. A wet, hot Kurumu, naked and sweaty, which surely gave him the 'please fuck me' impression, much as it creeped him out so… he WAS horny.

But for her, it was an amazing experience, one that was also tiring as well for the girl. So she dipped her finger in her core, winced a slight bit as it was still tender from climax, and pulled off something very steamy for him.

"I'm wet now…" she tilted her neck back with one of those cute looks etched her face, allowing Tsukune to get a nice look of her splendid body. She ran a finger over herself, providing attention to her breasts in particular, a technique that proved more than effective as Tsukune just couldn't take his eyes off her, "do you want to go inside me?" and so she tilted back, spread her legs and showed herself to Tsukune, ready to take it in.

It was then that a message snapped into Tsukune's brain. Now she was wet. Now it was time for the dirty deed itself. Without even a single word, yet a face sparkling with crimson that said it all, he moved right in front of her, caught hold of her thigh with one hand and while lifting up the leg, his other arm went to his erect cock. "Kurumu-chan…" was all he said before letting it ease into her entrance. He let the dick's head poke her walls for a bit, prodding, waiting to be devoured.

That was before the succubus herself quickly rocked her hips and got the tip inside her. Tsukune shivered almost tenderly at the sensation of Kurumu's warm, moist insides squeezing to fit his region in, and with a tight breath, he gently eased himself through. His cock entered into Kurumu's inner cavern, which, unlike Moka, didn't have one of those hymens. Still, he went gently as if not to hurt her.

"Don't hesitate… we succubi don't have hymens…" Kurumu gasped, seeing he was going easy on her. He looked up to her with his warm brown eyes, unsure.

"You sure? If so…" and with a small thrust, he made his way through. He was finally inside her.

As Tsukune began a small back-and-forth rock of his hips, he noticed how she was tight, yet loose enough to fit himself inside her. His cock went deeper, a little deeper to seek the nirvana. Tsukune let out a grunt and rocked his hips back slightly, while the hand groping her breast squeezed once again, feeling the soft flesh and rock hard nipple on his palm as he did so. His fingers curled to grab her nipple and gently squeezed it, applying pressure as girls were sensitive there.

He then released, his other hand moving to the next breast. His digits quickly put their hold onto her nipple, squeezing it once again. While doing this, his hand began to gently massage and rub the breast, letting its softness sink into his fingers. With a simple hiss, he squeezed harder and harder, while his hips began to get faster and faster in its motions. He needed more… he wanted more… and he knew that it was the succubus heat that prevented him from making any logical sense of why he was able to lose control like this.

All this was making Kurumu a very happy succubus. This was what she was meant to do with her Chosen One, to make sweet, sweet love and dirty, dirty sex. While she could tell that this wasn't Tsukune's first time, something she noted with a frown, at least she didn't have to help him out with _everything_. His pumping was actually very effective and enjoyable, much like his giving head.

"Ah, Tsukune, go faster, harder!" she panted, wanting to take it all in her first go. And to make it clear, she gave another hump with her hips, sliding the cock further inside. She let out a gasp from that, and jerked her legs up slightly.

Listening to Kurumu, Tsukune's eyes slightly widened from the contact and he pushed forward, letting his cock slide into the succubus. She was defiantly ready for this, already having a body built for sex had to have its pros, and this was one of them.

However, all this action wouldn't come without an eventual release, and Tsukune could feel it coming right up. Each push and pull, rhythm and rock of his and Kurumu's hips rubbed him further and further, invoking further pleasure and the slow urge to release. Only letting Kurumu know at first through grunts, he was soon at the losing end.

Same with Kurumu. This had been so pleasurable that a second climax was going to happen sooner than later. Each time he pushed into her stimulated her, and soon enough she was also approaching the end of her rope.

"K-k-k…Kurumu-chan, I'm…gonna…!" Tsukune panted out, barely able to let his warning out from pumping into the succubus. Nearing and nearing his climax, there was no way he could hold it in now.

And Kurumu loved it. With her second climax rapidly approaching, Kurumu lapped her legs around his neck so they could climax together. Her rhythmical hips helped him drive into her, and so she let out a hissing moan which lapsed into a fit of pleasured screams.

"Tsukune, Tsukune, Tsukune!" was all she could scream, all day long….

The whole day had been so frenzied. Tsukune hadn't felt so tired, yet so happy. While he felt guilty for letting Moka down like that, his heart still loyal to her, he hoped she'd understand with the whole 'succubus heat' entry. Kurumu gave near everything to him, seeing what got him off. Anal sex, blowjobs, handjobs, even some far out stuff, and it was all very pleasant. Now he knew why succubi were known as the monsters of love.

A ray of midday sunlight hit Tsukune's face, and he looked over again to see the succubus, who was laid there on the floor panting. Soon, she turned her head to him and smiled.

"You wanna...go at it...again?" breathed Kurumu, as she tilted herself onto her knees, allowing Tsukune to see her round ass and pussy. With a soft smile, Tsukune agreed, rubbing himself as he placed his hands on the soft buttocks of the succubus.

"Yeah..." moaned Tsukune, as he proceeded to enter the pleasure zone once again....

Eventually school had ended for today, and as the orange light hit the school and surroundings, two figures walked back from the forest, back in their school clothing. Kurumu and Tsukune were close together, but with different looks on their faces. Kurumu was blushing quite madly over the whole experience, to think she was able to actually have Tsukune! Even though he was quite sloppy at first, once he got used to it, he was a real sex machine.

On the other hand, Tsukune had a big grin on his face. Even though he couldn't help it thanks to the sexual energy Kurumu was pulsating out, it had been a very good experience, and Kurumu had taught him how to please women in the future. He could wait for the next time, but he knew that Moka would have it better next time.

But there was one question he had to ask before going back. "Kurumu-chan," he started.

"Hmm?" Kurumu's head gently turned, "Tsukune?"

A bit nervous about what he was about to say, he broke his silence. "How did you...know all that stuff?" Kurumu would have seen that when he said that, his face turned red again.

The succubus giggled, and smiled at him. "We succubi have a special...sex education program back home," she responded with her own blush.

That caused blood to gush right out of Tsukune's nose.

* * *

**I had a close one this holiday season. My USB broke, and it was a minor miracle I had been working on this on my desktop instead.**

**Sorry for the delay, I promised things would be quicker, but Christmas was a bitch and I ended up stuck on vacation (damn lying parents taking me to Thailand after promising I didn't have to go this year. I'm not interested in that country at all). Then I got writer's block. Then I got lazy. And school started. Then I got my muse back. Then I got lazy again. Curse me all you like.**

**I will try and start updating more…promise. And that Gremlin from the new R+V chapter was such a perv lol.**

**But hey, finally Tsukune gets some experience. You can also suggest who he gets next by reviews.  
**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4: Chains Of Love**

* * *

Tsukune's eye slowly drifted open, his vision faded and his head aching. His eyes opened furtherer, and he attempted to move a hand to rub them, but it was stuck. He immediately snapped out of half-sleep and pulled again, it was strapped onto something tight. He looked at his arm, and saw that his wrist was chained up, he turned his head and saw his other arm was chained as well, preventing his escape.

"What's going on?" he shouted, scared and curious, then he heard the sound of heels and looked up to see Ruby, dressed in _really revealing clothes_. She was wearing a black leather corset, thigh-length boots and black gloves, and she looked at Tsukune like she had something planned.

"Tsukune, I'd just love it if you tied me!" she said, her voice quivering with excitement as she awaited being penetrated, tied up and completely put into ecstasy.

His reaction was to open his mouth wide in shock, "RUBY-SAN?!" he shouted, completely shocked.

**END PREVIEW**


End file.
